


zero ; one

by oathskeeper



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, I honestly don't know what I'm doing tbh, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robot boyfriend AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathskeeper/pseuds/oathskeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Makoto wanted was a boyfriend. Instead he got his practically perfect and ideal lover all wrapped up into one person. Only problem is that they're not a person at all. They're a robot, the ultimate <i>koibito</i>.</p><p>(the robot/android boyfriend au no one asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	zero ; one

**Author's Note:**

> unedited.

In all honesty this isn't how Tachibana Makoto's usual Monday mornings normally go.

Normally they involve a quick shower, a nice warm cup of coffee after said shower, and an attempt at making a breakfast with the food items only partially burnt. After that he's usually off to the fire station, but not before making a quick stop at the café down the street to pick up a few sweets for lunch.

After that it's pretty much just work, work, and work. Sometimes he comes home exhausted and covered in soot and other times he just stays the night at the station because it's just easier than trying to make his way back home. Besides it's not like there's anyone (aside from one plant that really needs watering) waiting for him back home.

Maybe that's how this whole mess started.

He'd be lying if he said it wasn't lonely coming home to an empty apartment every day after a long shift at work. He'd also be lying if he said he didn't want a lover to come home to every time he's done with work. Everyone wants that, don't they? Someone to love and hold to your hearts content and someone who will love you back just as equally.

That's what a lot of people want, right?

There's no shame in wanting to be loved and loving someone in return. Which brings us to the chaos that is the man currently stripping in Makoto's living room. Except the man stripping isn't a man at all. He's a android. A made to order android that Makoto may or may not have ordered the night before. An android that is said to be Makoto's perfect lover in every way possible.

The ultimate _koibito_.

Ah, but we're getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren't we?

Perhaps it's better to start from the beginning of how all this mess started. And quickly because said android has now succeeded in stripping and is now currently working on getting Makoto's pants off without a minute to spare. As much as Makoto would love to blow off some of the sexual frustration he's been building up over the past couple of months he would very much not like to be _blown_ right here right now on his living room floor.

Anyway, back to business. It all started yesterday with a mysterious phone call from a lost cell phone in the park.

*** * ***

The loud ringing doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon and Makoto can't help but wonder why the person who owns the ringing phone doesn't just pick it up already. When the phone begins to ring for the nth time he abruptly stands up from the park bench and begins looking for the source of the noise.

It's Sunday in the early afternoon and Makoto would like nothing more than to crawl back into bed and sleep the week away, but that never happens since his early Sunday mornings have been claimed by Nagisa and Rin to have breakfast with them and sometimes lunch if neither have them are too busy that day.

It's not like Makoto doesn't like these little breakfast dates he has with his longtime friends. It's just sometimes it's not just the three of them hanging out. Sometimes Rin brings Yamazaki along who is Rin's partner at the police station he works at and while Rin can deny it all he wants Makoto and Nagisa are pretty sure there's more between them than just friendship.

Then there's Nagisa who brings a different person to the breakfast date every chance he gets. It's not that Nagisa's promiscuous or anything like that. He claims it's because he's got a love to give and doesn't want to waste that love just because he hasn't found the one person who he wants to give all his love to just yet. In some weird way he can't blame Nagisa for being the way he is when he explains it like that.

However, when these things happen Makoto can't help but feeling like the lonely third wheel between them. It's not like he's never dated. He's dated plenty of people back during high school and university, but lately he just hasn't felt like it. He's liked all the people he's dated, but none of them ever felt right. None of them felt like the one and so he eventually just stopped looking in hopes that maybe the one he's been waiting for would find him instead.

Nagisa says he's stupid and wasting away his life just sitting around and waiting for someone who may or may not exist. Rin says it's romantic and sometimes will tear up a bit at the thought of Makoto finding his soulmate someday somehow. Yamazaki says nothing. Makoto thinks he likes Yamazaki's response the best.

Shaking off his insecurities and lack of love life, Makoto turns his attention back to finding the phone that keeps disturbing his usual afternoon walk in the park. When he finally finds it, casually leaning against a tree, it's still ringing which makes Makoto decide to pick up and answer it. After all it might be important and perhaps the caller could help him locate the owner of the cell phone? He brushes the dirt off the screen and swipes the touchscreen button right to answer the call.

"Hello?" he timidly asks, slightly wondering if he should've just let it keep ringing.

"Oh finally someone answers!" the person on the other line practically beams with happiness over someone answering their phone.

Makoto scratches his head as the man on the phone goes on and on about how he was so worried that he had lost the phone forever and insisted he come pick it up from Makoto at once. Of course with Makoto, being the ever so kind hearted being that he his, offers to drop the phone off at the man's place of choice. That way the man wouldn't have to travel too far. The man is ecstatic at Makoto's proposition and tells him the address he'll be waiting for him at. With that Makoto hangs up the phone and heads towards the meeting place.

*** * ***

He's not sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. The cell phone owner's home is very... _strange_. It looks like a normal house on the outside, but once Makoto stepped through the door he feels as he's just stepped through a fun house he used to take his siblings too when they were younger.

If Makoto was more in touch with his artistic side (which doesn't exist by the way) he'd probably call the way the house was decorated very _abstract_. And weird, but he's trying to be polite here. He's so caught up in examining the house he doesn't notice the owner of both the house and cell phone until he's practically in his face.

Makoto does his best not to scream in surprise and just takes a step away from the man instead. While trying to calm his heart, Makoto digs around in his pocket and pulls out the phone and hands it to the man. "Your cellphone."

The man snatches the phone before Makoto can blink and holds it close to his heart. "Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how worried I was that I had lost this forever. This phone is very important to my work you know." The man pushes up his glasses and glances at Makoto with a wide grin.

"Your work?" Makoto raises an eyebrow. "Are you an artist--He makes a small side glance at the house decorations--or something?"

The man lets out a loud and boisterous laugh before answering Makoto's question. "An artist? Me? Don't be silly boy I am just your average every day business man." The man pushes his glasses up once again. "I work with sales."

"... _Right_." Makoto takes a long look at the man from head to toe and wonders when every day business men started wearing white lab coats and lilac colored crocs to work. He just shakes his head. He's really in no position to judge or really care about what this man does for a living. He's returned the phone and his business here is done. "Anyway I've returned the phone to you so I should be going now--"

"Hold it!"

Makoto instantly freezes and stares at the man with widen eyes. Did he do something wrong? He thinks as the man begins digging around in one of his many pockets looking for something. He pulls out a slip of paper that looks strangely like a coupon and slaps it into Makoto's hand.

"To thank you for returning my phone to me I'll give you a discount." The man says eagerly. "You'll be able to buy products from my company's website at incredibly low prices! How does that sound?"

"N-No thank you. I really don't care for online shopping." Makoto says and he slowly slips the coupon back into the mans hand. Online shopping has never been his forte especially since he easily falls for well worded ads and ends up being really crappy products.

The man sighs, slightly annoyed that Makoto won't take his small token of thanks. He pushes up his glasses once again and decides it's time to pull out the big guns. "How about clothes? A puppy? STYLE FIVE CD?" He moves closer to Makoto hoping to see a glimpse of interest in the man's green eyes. "Anything at all and I can get it for you."

Makoto frowned. The overzealous man was really starting to bug him. He knew the man was just trying to thank him for returning his cell phone, but he really didn't want anything the man was offering to him. There was honestly one thing Makoto truly wanted, but no ordinary "business" man could give him that.

"What I want you can't give me so please excuse me." Makoto turns around and makes a beeline towards the door, but before he can even move one step the man steps in front of him with pleading eyes.

"Please. I'm sure there must be something you want." The man is practically begging Makoto at this point and Makoto's at his breaking point and just wants to go home. Makoto sighs, "Fine. You know what I want?" The man nods. Eager to know what the brunet could desire. Makoto takes a deep breath and answers, "I want a boyfriend. A _lover_. Someone I can give all my love to and have that loved returned. Can you give me that, sir?"

The man's purple eyes widen at that statement and Makoto instantly regrets ever opening his big mouth. "Is that all you want?" Makoto nods, his face turning red in embarrassment. "Then you should have said so earlier!"

"Huh?" He blinks. That wasn't the answer Makoto was expecting at all. The man swiftly moves next to him and places an arm around his shoulder. He holds out a small card to Makoto and motions for him to take it. "My business card. Please do check out the website when you have some spare time. I'm sure you'll find exactly the kind of boyfriend you're looking for."

Makoto just stares at the card in bewilderment. Did the man run some kind of dating site or something? No that can't be right. The man said he was in business, but then again a dating site is kind of like a business, right? Locked in a daze Makoto takes the card and just continues to stare at it as he tries to process all that's going on right now.

As soon as Makoto takes the card the man moves his arm from Makoto's shoulders and smirks to himself. He begins to walk away before he remembers something very important. He scampers back to Makoto, who is still locked in a daze, and softly says, "Ah, one last thing. This is a secret website. Don't tell anyone. If you do, the magic won't work."

The man holds up one finger to his lips as to show he means it when he says the website is strictly a hush hush kind of situation. He keeps up closer to Makoto and whispers, "Your ideal lover awaits, Makoto-san," before he scampers off again to who knows where.

Makoto blinks when the realization hits him. He turns around searching for the other man, but he's no longer standing behind him. Makoto runs towards the open front door and searches the outside for any trace of the man. The man is nowhere to be seen and it's quite unsettling how he just seemed to vanish in thin air. Makoto frowns as he looks at the card in his hand once more.

"How did he know my name is 'Makoto'?"

*** * ***

He really shouldn't be putting so much thought into this honestly. It's probably a big scam and here he was slowly falling for it as time passes by. Just like he always does when he sees a really well planned out ad on the TV. Besides didn't he tell himself he was done with dating and was just playing the waiting game now? Of course one can only wait for so long...

"'Future Fish' huh?" Makoto frowns as he continuously flips the card over. "This sounds horribly suspicious or, dare I say it, _fishy_." He sighs and rubs his temple with one hand while the other continues to hold onto Ryuugazaki's, the man's name apparently, business card.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to just look at the website, right?" He asks to no one in particular.

He pulls up the website and is slightly taken aback over how high tech it seems. He scrolls down hoping to find something interesting. He's not sure what that something is exactly, but Ryuugazaki gave him this website for a reason and so he has no choice but to just hope the website leads him to what he's looking for.

**`WELCOME TO FUTURE FISH` **

`Future Fish Company Vendor Site just completed construction. The goal of this site is to furnish you with the ideal lover, who will solely exist for your sake. A nearly perfect lover is created from the ideal options for personality, etc., that you supply. Those who receive our services are asked to maintain strict secrecy.`

"This is kind of..." Makoto mumbles, "Really, really sketchy." He rubs his temples once again. "This isn't some kind of illegal site is it? Or worse some kind of mail order bride?" Makoto shivers and shakes his head at that. "No, no. That can't be it. He wouldn’t have given me the web link if it was that kind of site."

Makoto continues to scroll down and read more about what exactly the website is trying to offer. The more he reads the more it seems like he's missing the bigger picture or something. It seems to be some sort of high tech dating website, but at the same time it seems so much more. Just what do they mean by "figures"? Was it some sort of high class sex toy? Frustrated he just decides to go ahead and choose from the "lovers" the website has to offer him.

**`LOVER FIGURE` **

`KOIBITO SERIES 01`

Only one type available? He thinks to himself. Almost seems like a let down when he thinks about it, but perhaps this is the type of website that matches you with your most compatible person? Possibly, but Makoto hasn't even filled in any information about himself to have him already be matched to someone. He shrugs and decides to just roll with it. "Let's see what this thing looks like."

He moves the mouse to scroll down the page and is met with a picture of a male around his age. Makoto can't help but be taken aback at how pretty the man is, but what really captivates him is the man's deep yet somehow bright blue eyes. The shade of blue is such a rich deep color that Makoto's sure he's never even seen that sort of color before anywhere in his life.

"W-Whoa..." He scratches his cheek and looks around the room sheepishly, as if someone could be watching him, before he continues to scroll down to read the small paragraph of information right under the photo.

**`FREE 3-DAY TRIAL FOR FIRST TIME CUSTOMERS.` **

Makoto chews on his bottom lip. "A trial period..." It's free, he thinks. And only three days. There's really no harm in trying it out just for the short trial right? After all if he's not happy with whatever happens he can just cancel and return his order. So really what does he have to lose?

That settles it. He's going do it. Besides three days isn't even that long. Makoto nods to himself as he clicks on the free trial button which then takes him to another page with a large comment box on it.

**`PERSONAL CUSTOMIZATION:` **

`Please feel free to add any additional requests/ideals in the space provided.`

Does that mean he can add anything he wants in a lover all in this little box? Wow, talk about an efficient and thorough company. Makoto moves to grab his glasses sitting right next to the computer. He cracks his knuckles after he slips them on and begins typing away in the white box. If he's only got a three day free trial then he might as well go all out.

*** * ***

Morning comes all too quickly as Makoto is awaken by someone banging on his front door. Honestly who could it be at this hour? It looks like the suns only been out for a short while and already there's this much noise.

He opens the door and is faced with three rather large men dressed all in black and a very large box. Was he dreaming or did these people just have the wrong apartment number?

"Tachibana Makoto?" the first man asks.

"Uh, yes?" Makoto blinks, his sleepiness suddenly gone away.

"Delivery from Future Fish. Please sign here." He holds out a tablet and tablet pen for Makoto to use to sign the electronic notice.

"Already? B-But I just ordered it last night..." Makoto mumbles as he scrambles to sign the electronic receipt. As soon as he finishes his signature the man motions to the other two men beside him bring in the large box into Makoto's apartment.

They place the box in the middle of Makoto's living room before swiftly walking out the front door without even looking back. Honestly he'd be a little offended at how rude they were to just up and leave, but he's a little too preoccupied with just how big the package really is. He's pretty sure that even he could fit inside judging by how tall and wide it is.

He circles around the package a few times before finally crouching down in front of it. "It's so huge and sealed pretty tightly. Just what exactly did they send me?" He frowns as he stares at the latch at the front of it. Slowly Makoto reaches out toward before swiftly pulling back.

Honestly just what was he so afraid of? He ordered this for a reason right? It would be a complete waste to send it back without even opening it and seeing what's inside. He huffs and stands up to try again. He tightly grips the latch once more and takes a deep breath before aggressively pulling it open.

Unfortunately his action might have been a little too aggressive for it caused whatever what was inside to promptly fall on top of him as soon as he opened it. Makoto shrieked as the thing inside landed on top of him and sent him falling back onto the floor. He quickly pushed the object off his body and rolled away from it, staring in absolute disbelief. However, it wasn't just anything he was looking at.

It was a person.

An actual person.

It took everything in Makoto's power to not scream in absolute terror right then and there. He did, however, skid back and hide behind his couch thinking the small piece of furniture would be able to shield him from the unconscious person currently on his floor.

Moments passed and still the figure did not move. Could it be possible the person was... **_No!_** There's no way that company would send him a corpse right? Right?? Oh god. Oh god what should he do? The color began to quickly drain from Makoto's face as he realized the person hadn't exactly been breathing either. Oh god. He had to call someone-- _Rin, Nagisa,_ anyone--and report this!

Makoto quickly made a jump for his phone and was about to dial when it suddenly rang. He nearly dropped it onto the floor because of the sudden ringing. Desperate for help and stricken with fear he answered with a strangled, "H-Hello?"

"Ah, Tachibana-san good morning! I take it the delivery was all good and taken care of?" Ryuuguazaki says in a cheerful tone, clearly not knowing of Makoto's current predicament.

"Ryuugazaki-san thanks goodness you called. The package i-it's a corpse! They sent me a corpse what do I do?" Makoto's practically in tears at this point. He didn't ask for this.

"A corpse?" Makoto furiously nods forgetting that Ryuugazaki can't see him right now. "You must be mistaken. I can assure you, Tachibana-san, our company doesn't make corpses." He hears Ryuugazaki chuckle like this is all some sort of big joke.

"B-But you sent me a person and they're not moving or breathing--"

"Did you switch him on?"

"Wha--?" Makoto stares at his phone in disbelief. Seriously was this man alright in the head? You can't turn on a person. Well, you can but that's besides the point.

"It's in the manual. You did read the manual?"

"There's a manual?"

He hears Ryuugazaki sigh on the other end of the line. "There should be a manual inside the box that was delivered to you. The manual will show you how to switch the figure on."

"Okay but I don't understand how a manual is--"

"Then everything's all settled then. I'll call you again in two days. Goodbye."

_Click._

"W-Wait! Ryuugazaki-san? _Hello_?" Makoto tries to redial the number Ryuugazaki used to call, but all he gets is a busy tone. He sighs in defeat. "I can't believe he hung up on me."

Makoto groaned and buried his face into his hands. What has he just gotten himself into? He knew he shouldn't have gone on that darn website, but his dumb curiosity got the better of him. He sighed and looked back over to the motionless figure laying on his living room floor. If he was going to be stuck with this thing for the next three days he might as well activate it, right?

He slowly crept over the box and dug around for the manual Ryuugazaki-san talked about. When he finally found it he opened it and started flipping around for the activation page. However, what he found was not what he was expecting.

**`ACTIVATION:` **

`To activate your figure please touch the sensor that is within the figure's lips. The sensor will then read the temperature of the customer's lips and will allow it to recognize the customer as its "lover".`

Makoto reread the instructions again and again and each time his face turned a shade redder. Of all things why did it have to be a kiss to activate the robot? It wasn't like Makoto hadn't had a kiss before, but still! This wasn't a person and kissing a nonperson was just weird!! But returning the figure before actually seeing what it could do seemed like a major waste. Makoto sighed. Might as well give it a shot, he thought.

He threw the manual down and groaned again. It's just one kiss and besides the thing's not actually human so it doesn't really count, right? Makoto bit his lip and turned to face the lifeless robot. He slowly reached out and poked at its cheek before moving to brush its hair out of its face.

"A robot shouldn't this pretty..." He mumbled as he continued to observe the robot's looks, frowning a bit over just how good looking it was. He sighed. There was no point in putting it off any longer. "Well, here goes nothing." He said as he leaned over and placed his lips directly onto the robots.

It was softer than what Makoto was expecting and warmer too. Which was slightly weird considering it wasn't actually human, but maybe the robot had a heating system he didn't know about? Anything was possible at this point honestly. Makoto was just about to pull away when he felt two hands made a grab for his face.

Makoto's gasp got caught in his throat as a pair of bright blue eyes stared directly into his own eyes. He slowly begins to move backwards when the robot let's go of his face. However, it continues to stare at him with it's piercing gaze. Was this supposed to happen? Maybe he should've actually read the manual instead of just skipping to the activation part. Ugh.

"Hello, _boyfriend_." A voice says, breaking Makoto out of his thoughts.

Makoto nearly faints when he hears the robot speak. He didn't expect for it to actually have a voice so when he hears it it practically knocks the wind out of him. He's not sure why, but the voice coming from the robot sounds and feels awfully familiar.

"Boyfriend." It says again.

The robot said as it locked it's gazed directly to Makoto's face. Makoto's face flushed a bit under the intense stare. It was just a robot, practically an appliance just like his refrigerator, but for some reason he felt nervous being watched under the robot's piercing gaze. Makoto quickly cleared his throat before answering.

"A-Ah yes?"

"Let's have sex."

There's an awkward pause as Makoto tries to process what the robot has just asked him. The figure just stares at him with a blank face as Makoto raises an eyebrow at him and replies with a small, "... _What_."

A loud shrill follows soon after as the robot abruptly stands up and begins stripping off the jammers he came with. Makoto practically leaps over in attempt to stop the robot from getting anymore naked than he already is.

Which leads us back to where we started off. The robot was better at stripping than Makoto thought. Almost like he was programmed that way which wouldn't surprise Makoto if that's how it was honestly. Still, stripping robots and doing lewd things with them seemed like a really bad idea and Makoto was not having that.

Finally able to shake the robot from making any more grabs at his underwear, somewhere during the struggle Makoto had lost his pants, he frowns at the robot as it tries to make another grab for him. "S-Stop! This kind of thing-- _it's too soon!_ "

The hands on the waistband of his boxers move away and the robot let's out a quiet, "Okay." Makoto stares at the robot in astonishment. It was that easy? Sensing Makoto's question about his current behavior the robot simply replies, "Good boyfriends don't do anything their partner isn't ready for."

Makoto practically turns into a puddle of goo at the robot's words and it certainly doesn't help that the robot leans over and places a small kiss to Makoto's forehead in a reassuring matter. He swears he can feel his heart skip a beat. Curse his love of sweet gestures such as forehead kisses and whatnot.

The robot runs it's fingers through Makoto's hair, lightly massaging his scalp. It takes every ounce of power in Makoto's body not to moan in pleasure. He stares up at the robot and smiles. Maybe he can deal with this for three days. After all if it's going to be like this the whole time then there's no problem right? He can just enjoy the company and forehead kisses all he wants for the next three days. At least that's what he was thinking until the robot says,

"We can just try having sex later on tonight."

Nope.

He was _definitely_ sending it back.

**Author's Note:**

> this draft has been sitting in my files for over two months now and i'm finally going through and posting it. i may or may not have binge watched/read every adaptation there is of Absolute Boyfriend (a very cute and old shoujo manga) and got the idea of doing this AU for makoharu. ~~(i'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected lol)~~


End file.
